


Supernova

by GoringWriting



Series: IronStrange Bingo 2019 [16]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: When Tony dies the last thing he sees is the stars.Written for my stars square on ironstrange bingo





	Supernova

Tony snaps his fingers and everything goes white around him as shooting hot pain swallows his arm, cracking his suit like an egg and making him feel blisters form up his arm and across his shoulder. 

But it's nothing he hasn't felt before. Pain is an old friend of his. 

Nothing will ever compare to Afghanistan. When the white clears he can see Stephen, sweet gorgeous Stephen who must be beating himself up for being the only one to know this was happening. For sending Tony to his death.

Stephen will never know of Tony's feelings for him. For the feelings built on the orange wasteland of Titan.

He sees the monsters begin to turn to dust and he breathes a shakey sigh of relief. At least he sacrificed himself for something meaningful. At least the others will live.

He can see Thanos realize he's lost and Tony sits down in a small little alcove made by debris so no one will be distracted by him.

From his seat he can see the stars begin to dot the sky. Bright little hopes for the future. Like Peter, like the remaining Avengers. 

Tony thinks about all of those stars in the sky and his mind wanders to supernovas. About how a star can use all of its mass to cause such massive explosions.

Like he did when he snapped his fingers.

Thanos turns to dust and suddenly Rhodey, Pepper and Peter...oh god Peter. Who's going to look out for the kid after he's gone.

Pepper is talking but his ears are ringing too hard for him to make out the words. But deep down he knows what she is trying to say. He can hear them in his heart.

Since he was a kid he was raised to be the star of whatever show he was thrown into.

Child geniuses? He was the smartest. College? He had the highest GPA. Weapons? He was the main supplier. Business? He was the proverbial shark smelling the tiniest drop of blood in the water.

Then when he became Iron Man he had to be a star at that as well. Not because he wanted the attention or because he liked to show off as some reporters had said. But because his failure would mean lives lost. It would mean kids whose parents wouldn't be coming home from a day out. Or a wife whose husband wouldn't be home for dinner.

Tony needed to be a star at being Iron Man because if he wasn't then people would die.

Strange is there in front of Tony. He can see him as clear as day in his face. But...he's also by Peter...how?

"Astral projection. Tony...I am sorry that this is how things needed to be. I wish there could have been any other way to do this," Stephen says and Tony sees. 

In his eyes is the same look he often saw in his own eyes after the snap. The eyes of a man who didn't tell someone his true feelings.

Tony knows that Stephen feels the same.

Tony turns his face back up to the stars and stares and stares until the image is burned into his mind when he closes his eyes.

Tony Stark is Iron Man

Tony Stark is a star.

Tony Stark was a star.

And this is his Supernova.


End file.
